


Bagel movies

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Bagel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bagels decide to watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagel movies

**Author's Note:**

> BAGEL BAGEL BAGELLLL

One day it waz rainin out. 

  "Y IZ it rainung?" Bagel Dean yeled at his windoe. 

  "I do nut kno." Castiel bagel frowned flamboyantely. 

  "We shuld do sometheng." Suggested Sam bagel.

  "I liek that idea." said Castiel bagel. Booby bagel rolled into tha room.

  "LETS WATCH A MOVEE IDJITS!" He cheered.

  "Okie dokie." Dean bagel said. They called all the othur bagels. Soon, they were all sittung on tha loaf of bread sofa. Sam nd Gabriel strated making out. 

  "Oooh baby." Gabriel bagel said.

  "They grow up so fast!" Marey bagel gushefd.

  "Wut movie r we watchign?" asked an impatient Meg begel.

  "We shuld vote." Gadreel begal decided.

  "Gud idea." remarked Balthezer bagel. Then Crowley bagel stared tweerking becuz he felt lkie it.

  "Babee u so guud at dat." Bobby bagel smiled widely.

  "I kno."

  "Guys. Movie." Bagel Kevin pointed at tha TV.

  "Oh right." Said bagel Lucifer. "Are we missing anyone?"

  "No." said Mary, becuz she forgot about Adam. Adum, still in tha toester, cried.

  "Which movei?" asked Castiel bagel.

  "I wuld like to watch Titanbagel." Said Gadreel.

  "So wuld I!" Mary remaerked. 

  "NO! WHY WULD YOU DOO TJHATT TO MEEEE?!?!?!?!" Bagel Balthazar screamed.

  "Becuz it iz a gud movie." Crowley bagel said, sitting on Bobiee's lap.

  "Let's watch bagel skool musical!" Balthazar suggested.

  "I do noot liek that tho." Kevin bagel sighed impatiently.

  "How abut Dungeons nd dragons?" Charlee suggested.

  "Thas not a movie." Meg bagel slapped her on the top of her bagely head.

  "I kno a gud movie abou bumblebees." Castiel bagel whispered.

  "Wut iz that?" Asked God bagel.

  "Yea. Wut?" Lucifer waz cureous as well.

  "It iz called Bee movie." Castiel wiggled hjis eyebrows.

  "I'll watch anuthing you want babe." Dean bagel winked.

  "We are watching Titanbagel." Mary insjsted, popping in the dvd. Bageline Dion started singeng, and Balthazar bagel got mad and broke down tha wall running away screaming.

  "Oh wull." Crowley bagel shrugged. "Moer room on tha couch fer us."


End file.
